Rougue Doctors
by takara410
Summary: The Rouge Gallery can't heal all their wounds, that's where we come in.I am the head doctor, I love the smell of blood and coffee.With the rest of the doctors hopefully we will come out of this rich and alive. Though with my son wanting to go to school, who will take over my business? Maybe I should have kidnapped my daughter?This is becoming an interesting year
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

I woke up to pounding at the front door. I heard the groans of the others, I opened my eyes slowly to see the red numbers read 3:00 am. I groaned but got up quickly putting on a robe, I heard Meri, Kadi, and Judas wake up as well.

I rush to the door unlocking it as I hear the coffee machine. I pale a little "Sorry, Mr. Joker to have kept you waiting." I stressed his name while closing the door. I nodded at his henchman and looked to see that Joker had fallen. I quickly got him up, carrying him into his hospital room.

It smells just like him gasoline and and dynamite. I let him fall onto the bed and I put him on his back.

"Heyy doc." He said with a mouth full of blood, I wiped it off my face. I checked his pulse "Another round with the Bat?"

"Of course." He said I noticed he had a black eye. I checked his arms, he tried to smack me when I check his left one.

He growled at me and tried to reach for a gun or a knife. "I am sorry Mr. Joker ." I said grabbing him. "It is routine procedure." I said though I was still scared.

I went to the table and grabbed a clipboard, moving passed the previous paper I wrote down his injuries. I went to the freezer, taking out an ice pack and putting it on the arm. "I will get the x-ray."

I walked out the room, I was glad I could finally breathe. I saw Kadi rolling the X-ray out a room. I smiled a thanks and went back to Joker. While I tried to work he mumbled some jokes. While working I had to remember to laugh while working, twice I didn't.

I breathed a sigh of relief,I was done with his arm, though I then checked him again and I was right. He had a mild concussion, I wrote down what he would need to do and put it in his coat along with a morphine filled lollipop.

"Alright,Mr. Joker we just have to get a cast on that arm, do you want us to drive or call one of your guys?" I ask hoping he would want a call.

"Doc your not still scared of me are you?" He teased while getting up but not stopping to look at me.

"You are a dangerous man." I say truthfully watching his movements.

He laughs ,he's up he reaches into his coat, I stop breathing. I start to breathe once I realize it's a phone. He has it out ready to call but slowly looks to me. I now realize how smeared his make up is and how it scares me. "Privacy." He said licking his lips. "Right sir." I ran out the room going into the supplies room. I went in and looked to see what we had,I grabbed what I would need and looked at the chart for Joker's measurement.

I got the cast, writing down how that was the last one and went back to Joker, I was glad to see he had taken the morphine lollipop. "Alright, Mr. J let me put this on you and you can leave." I say smiling.

He smiled back "Alright doll." I put it on him and smiled relieved. "All done Mr. Joker." I say stepping back. I clean up the area while making sure to know where the clown is. I smile when I feel his presence is gone, I look to the bed and see two stacks of hundred dollar bills. I get them and go to the kitchen.

I smile relived when I see the coffee pot is filled. I rush to the drying rack and get my mug. It's white with red letters saying "I work for a crazy person." I fill it and put in my sugar and creamer and sip it. I smile "So good."

I take my mug and go to the living room, though not before going to our accounts room. I see the twins are sleeping. They had gotten a bunk bed, but they both sleep at the bottom bunk. I put the bills on June's table and grab a sticky note scribbling Joker and stick it on one.

I close the door quietly and head to the living room,though I stop when I pass by the window,It's the perfect window where you can see the nice parts of Gotham. The high and mighty towers of hotels and office buildings, the nicer shops, a park.

"Hey!" I turn to the speaker, "Dylan, how are you?" I ask with a smile on my face,I put my coffee on the windowsill.

Though he sees right through it "Come on mom, it's me you don't have to pretend that your happy."

I let the smile go , rubbing my face "Thank you. How are you enjoying this Christmas?" I ask with true emotion

He beams at this, taking something out of his pocket. A knife and it's good quality. "Mr. Joker gave it to me." H

"You are not supposed-" I start panicked

"He found me." He said with pride. I mentally berated myself how could I let him get to my son?

"Mom! Are you okay?" He asked in concern, putting a nervous hand on my arm. I take a deep breath in, I looked to him "Of course, I am just tired. I did not expect Joker would be here on Christmas is all."

"Yeah, well Harley does a shitty job of healing. Unlike you and me." He pointed to the two of us

"Don't get cocky, remember Rodger?" I say in a strict voice

Rodger was another doctor here, he was treating Joker one. I did stress to him that Joker was someone you had to say "sir, and yes sir and laugh."Though we have to do that with all our rouges except laugh, with Harley we just say she isn't funny. We hear his screaming, so we run and see Joker who's beaten and bruised stabbing Rodger in the back. After the third stab, he tossed the dirty knife aside.

Rodger was pleading, we didn't dare move, Joker was in a mood. Joker had a clean knife and he shoved it in Rodger's back. We all groaned when we heard a snap and Rodger was crying and screaming. The Joker had paralyzed him, Joker turned him over and began cutting out his eyes and then cut his tongue out.

When Joker finally left he dragged Rodger with him, we don't know what happened to his body but it's a warning to all of us that's in this business. A current reminder anyway.

"Of course mom, I'm not an idiot. The minute I realized he was in my room, I took out my gun. Though he had his pointed at my head." He explained

I pulled him close, petting his head "I'm sorry." I went down to his level and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, you know the twins aren't up yet." I say smiling at him

He looked horrified "It's Christmas mom, don't they know that!"

I shrugged "Go tell them." He nodded running off to his room first, I shook my head most likely to get a prank Joker was becoming an influence. Harley and me would have another talk about her "puddin" staying here more than needed.

I walk to my bedroom,locking the door I go to my dresser grabbing an empty flash drive. I go to my laptop turning it on and putting in my twenty letter password. While the computer sets up I pick out jeans and long sleeve shirt. I go back to my laptop and open the flash drive,I open a word document and start writing.

_I am African-American with shoulder length hair I am a mother, but I have a secret; big shocker right I live in Gotham and I have a dark secret._

_Dylan isn't my son, no he's not a sibling I am taking care of until a sibling is out of jail or because they died._

_I am not from a super rich family, I am from a family that worked hard to become comfortable though. Over the years they soon forgot what to was like to struggle and have hardships. Though that all changed when I was born. I wasn't like my other siblings. I was the black sheep of the family. I didn't have another black sheep in the family to get along with either._

_I... just didn't talk, and I would stare at people. I didn't talk until I was four years old, though it pissed of my parents since I was mentally above other children. I also kept animals around, but they were dead. I would clean their skulls. I like the skulls of animals but not cats,to me cat's are just innocent. It's weird but I never felt safe being with my family, that I never felt in,that though they showed me love I would wait with sadness for them to tell me how they truly feel._

_I am getting off topic, I am writing about Dylan well, tell you the truth, I have been letting him pick his names since he turned seven. I don't know what his real name is anymore._

_At seven ,every hour he would run back to me and tell me his new name. I remember seeing my son when I was in the hospital. I was in their because mommy had gotten tired of me and tried to drown me in a bleach filled tub. I...I was seven at the time,I am sure of it. The whole time I was at the hospital my family would try to get rid of me through their visits. Mother with her bleach, father tried to pay off a guy, he possibly didn't know he was a pedophile._

_I woke up when I felt someone touch my arm,they were wearing a mask, but I knew that look from the looks that teachers would give my sister. I faked a smile and slowly got up asking him questions. Though I took a scalpel from my pillow and stabbed him in the eye. I then screamed and pressed the panic button._

_My father is a good actor, no wonder he's a lawyer;acting like he hadn't sent that son of a bitch. My brother I found out flirted with my nurse, and my sister gave me pills that I should have overdosed on. Though what made me realize that I had to fight back was when my grandmother had smothered me with a pillow. I had stabbed her hands with my scalpel, I took off the pillow casing and shoved it in her mouth. I then went into the drawer, finding the tape and taped her hands and feet together._

_I opened the window and dragged her to the window. She was shaking her head. I got her up to the windowsill. I took out the gag "You tried you lost,my turn." I took off the tape and pushed her out the window. I went back to my bed hiding the scalpel._

_I smiled going to bed,they didn't find her until noon. It was pretty stupid to get me a room that was an alley. Thankfully though they didn't suspect me, since that night I was on strong pills. Though really I gagged those up and traded them for cards._

_While playing a matching game I would write ideas of how to get back at my family. I had only one more day so I had to have everything ready for the war. I knew that what ever happened once I'm home, it will be between us._

_I had my plan and packed everything though I rolled my eyes at what the doctor said. I wasn't suicidal I just have a crazy family, and I am the only sane one._

_I got rid of my sister and brother first it was easy they are both sluts. I had put a camera in three teachers classrooms along with principal and vice principal's office._

_When I gave it to the police, they had arrested the teachers and I made sure that my sister had gotten pregnant and my brother had gotten an STD. My mother acted outraged and soon they were out of the picture, I had slowly gotten my father addicted to crack. I kept him on a steady supply for twelve months, we were losing money slowly. I was eight when I did this. :)_

_While keeping up with dad I made sure to keep track of mommy,she was sleeping with not only one of our maids but her husband. So I made sure to poke holes in the condoms,it took a while but she was finally pregnant. I was ten when I did this :)_

_She was quite happy for those eight months,saying how nice it could be to have a child. You can just feel the love in the house. While dad was coming off the drugs he was a wreck, I had him sign over his money to me when I turn seventeen. After I asked father rival lawyer if everything seemed OK._

_He notified it, I smiled shaking his hand "You are going to be a very rich man."_

_"So will you." He said, oh I forgot to tell you my parents acted like I was a boy except for pageants and had to visit the hospital._

_I made sure that dad's supplier knew who I was getting the stuff for. I made sure to be getting late in payments and I had dropped father's business card. He was killed in court, while he was ranting and raving. Eleven :)_

_Mother was the last one and with dad gone, and paying off people mom's money was just about gone. I should have drugged daddy more, he didn't tell me about the money he had just for mom. Though I should have known, she is a such a greedy person._

_We had a set of unsaid rules the house with the garden was mine, and the side with pool was moms. We didn't talk to each other and we acted like mother and daughter after such tragedy, but she was scared of me. She would watch me with the same fear filled eye I once had. Over the years She became paranoid that I would kill someone that wasn't in this family so I didn't have friends over. Not like I got along with anyone for long._

_Though I had a perfect plan for her she was at the top of the stairs and looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking at that glowing beauty of pregnancy, I made sure we were alone. I went to the other end and ran straight to mom grabbing onto her. I made sure we hit every bump,I had a bruise on my head and twisted ankle, but got what I wanted._

_Though I didn't find out until I woke up to being choke, I looked to see her makeup ruined with tears. twelve :)_

_Oh back to Dylan... I went to the hospital I found him in the same spot. I waved at him and he waved back. I smiled and waited until it was the night shift, then I changed into my scrubs and picked him up. He didn't even stir. I put him in a bag, making sure he was at the top and covered with a light blanket._

_I had us stay in a nice hotel until he was seven, and then I had us live on the streets. Though I make sure our money is safe no matter what._

I hear knocking on the door, I saved the flash drive "Just a minute." I take off my clothes and put on the ones I picked out. I then put the flash drive in my dresser with my knives. I then open the door, bu not before putting on some slippers. I open the door shocked to see Silver.

"Look mom, dad's here! " My son says behind him

"So I see, a great Christmas gift." I say with a smile and hug Silver and he hugs me back.

"Mom come on, everyone's up now can we open gifts?" My son stresses, pleading with me.

"Alright, just let me refill my coffee." I say heading out the doorway.

"Here you go." Dylan says showing me my cup. I smile "Alright, let's go open gifts."

He grabs both our arms and runs upstairs to the living room. The twins are here though it's creepy since their eyes are open but they have a glassy look like their dead. I looked to their chests, they are moving up and down.

"Hey twins, you awake?" I ask while sitting on Silver's lap

They blink at the same time and then look to me "Yes, just doing math in our head." Jack says

I smile and notice the others are looking at me, even my son. "Your speech." Silver whispers in my ear.

I kiss him on the cheek and get up going into the center of the room. I clear my throat while thinking of what to say "This year is about to pass and all I can say is that... we have grown closer as a family. We have two new runners, Mike and Alec." They cheered

"Our morgue workers have worked harder than ever to cover our tracks Peter, Danny good job." They cheered as well. "Also thank you to the muscle, though you were absent this morning." I joked , they booed jokingly at me.

I made sure I could look at all of them, in the center of the room

"Most importantly we have survived another year of the rouges and their tempers, with close calls of Batman and police." I say police with a laugh, as if they are close.

Everyone laughed, though my son just holds a present wanting me to finish. I nodded to him, ruffling his hair, I will have to get it cut.

"We beat the system once again, and let's hope we stay under the radar of The Batman. Here's to being a doctor and getting payed up front , without school bills to worry about."

Everyone agreed to that and we drank from our cups."Alright let's have Christmas." I sat down on Silver's lap.

Dylan was opening his present when he stopped, we all noticed this since we got presents for him. Other wise the money goes to food, mostly hospital equipment of things we can't steal, and two vans that have hospital things.

I sighed I will have to talk to the twins about our money today as well.

"My name is now Blake Gale." He then went back to ripping open his gifts. We all watched , repeating his name.

Blake had gotten two medical book from Kadi,three scalpels with three syringes from me, an accounting book from the twins, two throwing knives and a stolen credit card from Silver. He also got a new cell phone from Meri, a four book set of logic books from Judas. From Robert he got the classic Doctor Who set. From our runners he had gotten a fitness book. From the whole group at the morgue he had gotten a whole set of books about how to do autopsies. He also had gotten some things from our patients. A stack of joker cards, some plant seeds, a Japanese puzzle box , another copy of Alice in Wonderland, and a book about fears the third edition.

I sighed at the gifts, the men liked to think of Blake as their future heir. Ivy was nice,she is the median between me and Harley. I felt Silver's pick me up, I snapped out of my thoughts. I noticed he took me to my bedroom.

He tossed me on the bed and then closed the door, locking it.

"Heather Rue, you have to tell him sooner or later." He said looking at me

I frowned, at times I hate how I told him my name. "Silver, I have told him already."

He looked unconvinced "So you told him your crazy and that you are rich but yet you for some reason had him raised on the streets."

"He is my son , I can raise him anyway I want." I smiled at him

"He is my son as well, or maybe you forgot that or changed it." He teased

I rolled my eyes "He sees you as his father, though if you breathe a word don't think I won't kill you or change your story."

"You think that you would teach him any other thing, but finding a way to know who his family is." Silver said heading out the door.

I sighed, folding my arms. I felt someone enter my room, I didn't care. I felt blood running down my arm,I really need to look at those cuts.

I soon heard "You'll be in my Heart by the Celtic Women" I heard the cabinet door open in my bathroom.

I felt him guide me to the bed, I raised my sleeve.

"Remember when I first taught you?" I asked with kindness in my eyes

"Yes, I was proud of myself and you spoiled me for two weeks." He said with a smirk on his face

I watched him, I hissed at the alcohol but he did good. I hugged him, he was growing up so fast. I put on another shirt, and looked to him.

"So, how do you like your gifts?" I asked putting an arm around him as I st on the bed

"They are great."

"I feel a but coming on." I say having him look at me

"Well, it's just, this homeschooling is great and all,I mean Crane and Riddler are smart but I want to go to school."

I smiled, kissing his cheek "Alright." I went to my important desk, I moved the clatter and unlocked it moving the top. I took out the file and closed my desk again.

I gave it to him, "I will have to put your name on it but you will have to think of a middle name."

He hugged me and ran out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

I sighed while looking at my arm, he's good. I get my flash drive putting it in my bra, I put on my coat grabbing my knives and my gun. I put them in safe spots and head out my room. I sniff the air and smell pancakes.

I head to the kitchen, after walking up the stairs I see everyone up and around the table. I walk back slowly, and go down stairs, heading out the door. I make sure my coat is zipped up and buttoned. I shove my hands in my pockets as I walk out in the cold.

I hate not having a hat, I'll stop by CVS. I walk around though it's Christmas, it's Gotham only the rich can afford to stay in and not work. I enjoy hearing the crunch of the snow under my shoes. I walk until I make it to Starbucks. I thank the guy who holds the door for me, I recognize him I helped deliver his fifth kid.

As I get in line, I look to see what I want. I ordered a simple hot chocolate and sit down at a table in the back. I watch people as they come in and out, barely anyone has time to sit down. I see it as sad, they don't get to enjoy their life or children.

I sip some more, I love the smell of Starbucks. I watch to see the dude who has five kids come back, sitting down at my table.

"I didn't recognize you without your hair being in braids."

I nodded my head "Yes, how is the child?" I ask though I really couldn't care

"Doing good, do you have any ways of feeding a child you know for cheap?" He asked

Besides breastfeeding,formula, I remember reading about the potato famine. How one couple did sugar water, or just water.

"Sugar water or just plain water. Wife back on drugs?" I asked blatantly

"Yes, though she made sure not to give any to the baby." He said proud of himself, while standing up.

"That's great." Though if you were a good parent you wouldn't have any kids or drown them. They have a better chance of survival on the street than you two caring for them.

"You had a job to go to I believe." I said with distaste

"Oh shit!" He ran out the door.

I tossed my cup and got in line for another, I got a gingerbread latte with frosted snowman cookies. I get them to go and head out heading to CVS though before I need to destroy the flash drive.

Though while walking I feel eyes on me, I still walk though I make sure I can feel the handle on my blade. I want to get this over quickly so I head over to an alleyway.

I hear their feet as they crunch the snow. I turn quickly having the blade out in front though they have something in my eyes.

Scarecrow, I immediately think

"Jonathon." Though I don't put down my knife.

"My scream queen." He purred putting an arm around my waist, and then kissed me.

I enjoyed it, he put me up against a wall and started kissing me roughly. We finally stopped kissing after we got breathless.

"How is our son?" He asked while kissing my throat

I had him look at me, his eyes were dark "Scarecrow."

He smirked "Yes, my queen?" He bit my bottom lip.

"How about we go to your place?" I offered

He smirked kissing me, he took out his phone and made a call. "Pick us up." He said harshly before hanging up and kissing me again.

I don't know how long we made out though when his goons arrived, my lips were raw and bleeding a little. He guided me in the van.

"To my hideout." He said while staring at me lustfully.

"Jonathon don't." I said embarrassed as he started kissing me down my neck. If it was just us don't care but the three goons, hell no.

"Then let's talk about our son, how did he like the book we sent?"

"He enjoined it." I answered truthfully

"Good, he will have to be over-"

"No! I am not letting him around you." I said shaking my head

"We have the same things in common, your a doctor so am I. He is the perfect child for us." He held me as they took a sharp turn.

"No, he is the perfect child for me." I said shaking my head, though I had to move my hair. I should have put it in a ponytail.

"Do we have to go to court?" He teased licking my ear.

God he was good. "He will barely have time for me, with him e going to school." I said though wanting to smack myself

I looked at Jonathon, he was silent. "Jonathon?" I asked warily "Scarecrow?"

"How could you?" He asked looking at me with hurt.

"Jonath-"

He growled at me "Crow, that's what he wanted from me, I can't say no to that." I said putting my hand on his chest.

"You can have him live with me." He answered

The van stopped, and his goons opened the door for us.

Crow grabbed me roughly and I stumbled out, though he pulled me up. He shoved me into the warehouse and straight to his room.

He pushed me to the bed and slammed the door closed, he looked at me with fury.

"He's not being taught by me?" He yelled mad

Crap his ego and his "heir" going to a school , that won't be good in his eyes. I got off the bed, taking off my coat.

"Jonathon." I said going over to him, I kissed his lips lightly and then more. I had him look at me "One week of school is all I ask and then you can have him for two weeks." I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me.

He took me to the bed, putting me down roughly. He kissed me while also biting my lips, though I just bit him back.

"The Doctor isn't here,you will have to call next week." He said before taking off his clothes, and I did mine as well.

I don't even know what time it is when I wake up, I groan though as I hear my phone going off. Tom Lehrer's The Irish Ballad.

Jonathon groans at hearing the "rickety, tickety tin."

I get up though I am a little sore,I am going to need an aspirin for my back. I put on my clothes, and checked to make sure that I had the flash drive. I made sure my weapons were good. I checked my coat, the syringe was still their. I removed it and put it in my bra.

I answered my phone while searching the floor.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Carmen we have a situation that you wouldn't believe." She said scared

I cursed at finding nothing , "Yeah tell me about it."

I heard Jonathon clear his throat,I looked at him "Where is it?" I said mad

He tossed it at me "Your good, but not as good as me Heather Rue." He taunted my name

"How did you know?" I asked while picking it up

His eyes turned dark and he walked over to me

"Hey doc." Carmen said as I hung up

"I am one hell of a doctor, plus it's not like it's forgetful about a family who's members kept dying every two months. It was smart of you to get rid of your cousins first I will admit. Though I am curious, why keep your mother alive?" He asked while licking my cheek

"She's my mother after all Crow."I say with a true smile

He chuckles darkly, he then grabs me and slams me into the wall "Now how about we talk about OUR future."

I smile "Tell them, I don't care." I shake my head "We have no future."

"OUR future in that nice mansion. You know that mansion out of jurisdiction ,hell even your mother can stay with us, though she'll live in the basement." He said while putting his hand around my throat

"You'd have to marry me,and I am sure the others would not like that. Well except Hatter, he is more of an uncle." I said thinking seriously on the matter

"Till death do we part." He said kissing me, though he bit my tongue.

I bit him back, and took out the syringe and stabbed him with it. "I have to go." I dropped the flash drive smashing it with my boots, then zipped them up. I kissed his cheek as he fell asleep.

I ran out the door "Some one want to drive me home?" I asked mad while swallowing the blood in my mouth.

I felt some dribble on my cheek, a new guy hopped up excited. "I'll take you!" He took keys out his pocket to show me.

"Let's go." I said closing my coat and heading out the door.

He followed right after me, he helped me in the van and we headed out.

"Take me to Starbucks then to CVS, then you can drop me off where you found me." I say while trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

Son of a bitch really hit me hard, what's worse I will have to deal with Jonathon.

"Shit!" I say while reaching for my phone

"What?" He asked concerned while staring at me

I shush him while calling Carmen back.

"Hey Carmen, it's me tell me you have the situation under control." I say with worry

"Well, one of the rouges men came to steal , we had to kill but not before he... he uh." I rolled my eyes she was stuttering so she was scared. And two it had to do with either me or my son.

"Carmen, is my son okay!" I asked gripping the car door tightly

"Well, he's okay now."

"Now!" I yelled so loudly the dude turned the wheel.

I looked at him while rolling my eyes,then went back to Carmen "Is my son alive?"

"Yes,he's fine a little shaken up. He was having a panic attack so we gave him some medicine to calm him down. I called you once he had calmed down." She said scared, most likely of my reaction.

"Get that body into my bedroom, I want you to use your brother's lower resources and find information about him." I hung up though I have a pretty good idea.

Silver you son of a bitch, no matter I 'll get rid of you. I don't mind being a single parent anyway.

"Umm, do you still want to go to your places?" the poor boy asked unsure

I shook my head and looked to him "No, just drop me off at the place you found me. I really want to see my son." I say wiping away the tears.

He nodded and turned around though he looked to me "Is your son okay?"

"No you idiot, he almost got kidnapped." I say crying fully

He finally makes it to the alley way and I run out the car. I run all the way home,I'm shocked I didn't fall on any ice. I make it to our house, and thankfully the door is already open. I run to my little boys room,he's asleep thanks to the drugs.

I smile a thanks to Meri as I push her out the room. I check his injuries and it's true he's fine. I cry as I think of how I will get Silver back for hurting MY son.

After an hour of holding Blake , I get up making sure not to disturb him. I head back to my bedroom to see the dead body on the floor.

I put on gloves and check him,he has a wallet with two dollars, and an ID and he has family. I'm going to make them curse his name.

I check his blood, it's good that's rare. We take his blood, heart and eyes. Then we have Peter and Danny get rid of the body.

I stretch and look at the time 2:16, I sigh and go take a shower. I think back if I remember the plans for Silver, though I don't. I shrug it'll come back to me, it usually does.

I'm in yoga pants and a big T-shirt. I go to my baby's room I see Meri their in the rocking chair "I am so sorry, I was just freaked out."

She hugged me, I love the smell of her honey scent. "I know I beat the son of a bitch with my bare hands mostly."

I hugged her "Thank you, but what are you doing here?" She was in black long johns, and a long t-shirt that was black with a red heart in the middle.

"They understand that you are going through emotions, but June and Jack want to talk."

I sigh but nod my head "Alright." I look to Blake and she puts a hand on my chin having me look at her.

"He is my god child after all." She kissed my cheek and pushed me out the room, closing the door.

I go to the boring room, wishing I could now have coffee. I knock on their door, hearing enter. I open the door and prepare my self.

I sit in the chair mentally preparing myself.

"Alright,so thankfully he didn't try to steal anything." Jack said with a smile "Though we will have to get more things to for splints and morphine as well especially if we want them in lollypop forms. The joker once again broke in and stole three."

He read off his clipboard "Also with gas prices and how big the vans are and with the damage from the police shooting. We are over budget but not over three hundred dollars like last month just two hundred." He said relieved

I smiled at that "OK, keep talking." I said though I really want coffee now

"Though with you bringing in that two thousand dollars we will be good, right sister?" He said looking to his sister

She nodded her head, still doing her paperwork. I looked back to him not wanting to hear more.

"Alright,also we will need to go see Ivy for some poison and also we will need to go to Gotham General Hospital."

I nod my head "Alright,we will have to see who can do the run for more medicine." I look to June wanting to hear her. Her brother sat down and went to his work.

"With our idea of having you guys spend the money you half earn, we have that money for more food next month and heat for January as well."

I smile , loving the fact we can have heat still instead of sharing rooms and putting heaters in the selected rooms. Last year I had to room with Judas, Kate, Meri, and my baby. They either kicked me, snored or rubbed my ear. Now my baby kicks me and rubs my ear.

Though if he's still, I know he's having a nightmare. I make sure to have warm milk for him. I decide to go back in the conversation.

"Also, with us going to different food drives we will not starve." I nod my head at this I then think about my son.

"My boy wants to go to school."

She stops talking and he looks up and they look at each other. "We will have him scheduled for tests, so we know what level he is on and how to get him in the appropriate school for his level." June says while going to her desk, she takes a paper out.

She hands it to me "Standard school list, though you will have to work more hours to bring in money. Make sure you go to the places we have said to go or you'll be in debt." Jack said

I nodded my head, I get up glad to be out of that old chair. The cheapskates found it near a dumpster, when Blake was little we forced him to sit in it as punishment.

"I knocked out Crow, so you know be wary." I said closing the door though I hear a sigh.

I looked at the list, I wish I could say I remember school shopping but no I got the hand me down crap.

I head upstairs, where I feel the heat on. I smile enjoying "Feels good doesn't it?" Judas asks while sipping his tea.

I nod my head how he can stand that hippie juice I'll never know. I look to the coffee pot, I really don't want to wait. Though with my smart kid going to school, though his testing is in a week I could enjoy one last good cup of Starbucks coffee.

I sit beside Judas,I star in the same direction he's staring. It's a wall that we used for testing to find what colors we liked. It's called the rainbow wall.

"What cha doing?" I ask looking to him

"Nothing" He answered then taking a sip

"Why?" I asked though I was moving my foot with fun

"I like to enjoy the peace and quiet we have."

I nod my head "It is rare."

I then hear something break, I assess that it's not near my baby's room so I don't move. We both enjoy the peace.

I hear my phone go off and I take it while staring at the wall.

"Hello, how are you?" I ask unsure of who's calling

"Our son is going to be taught by an incompetent teacher!" Nigma yelled in my ear

I winced "Yes,though he is going to be taking some smart tests and he is sleeping."

"What! Is that how come I don't know how much he loves his present from me." He says with pride, though I roll my eyes.

"Nigma, I'm not waking him he's tired himself out."

If any of them find out that my baby was attacked and I wasn't here I will never here the end of it. Harley will taunt me and then I 'll beat her while Joker will be filming and put it on the internet again. Red will hold me back from the unconscious Harley and have me at her place to calm down. Then as I head home one of the guys will kidnap me. I don't mind the mini vacation, just the fact that Harley will taunt that I was a horrible mother.

"My poor queen, you sound tired how about I come over and relax you."

I know he said too loudly since Judas looked at me with a smirk, I walked out blushing.

"Fine, I'll come to you just please don't come over." I pleaded

" !" I hear Carmen yell from downstairs.

"To late." He hung up

I groaned "Do I need to pass out earplugs for all of us?" Judas teased

I wanted to look at him mad but he's right, I am very vocal when you hit my sweet spots.

"I believe your more of a scream queen." He said winking at me before leaving

I headed to my baby's room, knowing that's where he would be. I stopped to see him, playing with my baby's black hair.

"He needs to get it cut."

""He likes it like that,he brushes it everyday and night." I say proud of my baby independence

"How long do I have to prepare him?" He asks looking to me

"A week." He nods his head "He has work to do here." I say walking in

He looked to me "How am I to prepare him?" He asked walking over to me

"I don't know, especially since Crane is teaching him as well."

"What!" He yelled hitting his cane against the wall.

"Let's talk over coffee." I say looking to my baby, who kicking something

I grab his hand and we head to my bedroom, though he fought until he realized where he was at.

I took off my clothes and put on some thick pants and a long shirt in front of him making sure to undress and dress slowly for him.

He put his arms around me, though I stopped him "Coffee." I grab my purse and head out the door.

He whistles for his guys and we leave, he gives his guys the day off. He drives me to a Starbucks with a drive in.

"Vanilla frappe blended large." I say while rubbing my throat really need to go to CVS.

We get my drink and he gets a regular coffee, we go to his timeshare. I'm nervous it seems like they never remember who is supposed to be here.

All of these are Starbucks drinks went on the website, review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

We make it to the time share, though I am waiting for anyone to show up any second.

"Relax, this isn't the time share remember Joker blew that place up." Riddler said locking the door

I relax and sip my coffee, I walk to the living room sitting on the couch making sure I can see Riddler.

He just stares at me and I stare back, sipping my coffee he sips his coffee. How can he stand boring coffee, it's just gross.

"Riddler, I know-"

"He's my son!" He yells tossing his coffee how can he waste it? "He should be taught by me, not that Scarecrow!"

I put my coffee down and approached him "Riddler, it's what he wanted for Christmas, are you going to take away that boy's Christmas?" I ask having him look at me

"I barely have time with him as it is!" He yells going near the living room.

I freak out ,what if he throws the table that has my coffee. I walk over to him, moving him to the couch.

"You teach him Monday,Wednesday,Friday and all day Sunday with Crane. With all the shouting you two I am shocked he understands either of you to."

"When I am teaching him, you have him leave to show him something!" He gets up from the couch

"He is supposed to be taking over my business ,of course I will take him from classes, plus you know I let you stay more!"

"Why don't you give it to one of your idiots?" He teased

"He is my child !" I yelled in his face ignoring his comment

"My heir!" He yelled again

I rolled my eyes sitting down and just started drinking my coffee. He watched me, waiting for a reaction.

"Those idiots, helped you escape from the Batman may I remind you!" I said once I finished my coffee.

I walked into the kitchen and threw away my cup. I turned around to see Riddler leaning on the wall "I am taking him tonight."

"Sleepovers are not allowed, not since Joker kidnapped him, gave him all that candy and let him stay up and then couldn't deal with him and then gave him back." I reminded him

"I don't care, I am not letting Dylan Sean Edward Nigma go to school without me tutoring him!"

I thought of the name it was really long, "His new name is actually Blake Gale."

"Well his newest name will be Dylan Sean Edward Nigma." He said walking over to me

"If he takes your last name, not only the police will come but so will the Batman!" I yelled in his face "I will not let them take my child from me."

"I will get him back." He assured me, holding me close.

I rolled my eyes "What if we stay at a safe house with you,me" He smiled "Along with Crane." He frowned

"How about just us three." He wrapped arms around me

I shook my head "No, it will be equal ground, now I need to go back to work." I said looking at him.

He sighed and put his head , on my shoulder "Stay here."

I shook my head "No, I have to work to get money." I said moving his head off me.

He sighed but relented and we made it back, I smiled at not smelling hospital smell as we walked in . That's the one thing we agreed to not have it smell like. Though I stopped walking when I heard his voice.

"Fear of crowds or mobs ,fear of gaining weight , and fear of the figure 8." Jonathon said looking at him

"Ochlophobia,Obesophobia or Pocrescophobia, and Octophobia." Blake said though he learned not to be cocky about it.

"Good,enough." Crane said getting something out of his back "Now Latin."

"I am teaching him Latin, not you." Riddler yelled running past me

I ignored their fighting to say hi to Blake and start to see if anyone needs some goons did show up it was pretty and myself went to go steal some medicine from the it was packed, though not to packed for someone to call for us and whiel I stole as much as the gym bag could carry, Judas was flirting.  
When I got enough medication, and other supplies we were running low on, I decided to stop by the baby area.I looked to see the babies had something around their ankles.

"It would be hard to get one." Though looking at them "They weren't really cute, maybe I should get someone I wouldn't have to potty train."

"Ready to go?" Judas asks as if he was waiting on me.

I look to him "What about you and flirting with the nurses are you done?"

He nods "Yep, now let's go." We walk out the back door and go back to our vacant hospital.

One week before school and I could not be happier, Crane and Riddler are driving me crazy. Thankfully though Riddler had been caught by Batman two days before so Crane was happy. We were living right next door, and between me working when I don't spend an hour a day with my son I am exhausted.

Though as I drink my coffee,my hand still shakes I miss Starbucks. We still have to go school shopping, I look back at the list. I look to my son he's washing his bowl and spoon,he found a place where we can get all this stuff in place.

"Alright baby, let's go." I say looking at him

"Yes, finally!" He jumped up happy and running to his room.

I smile at this "So the little dude won't be here during the day anymore? Robert said while filling his mug with coffee

"Nope though it won't be for long,I need him here and plus the way those two keep fighting over him" I say tired

"Well it's good that he will have a male figure around, a shame about what happened to Silver. I mean for him to be killed., I know you two were close." Robert says patting my arm.

I nod my head "Yeah, but it's Gotham plus he was the bottom of the gang world so it was long overdue."

"Mom let's go!" My son yells from the door

"All right!" I yelled back

Robert winced "You know for a boy who has high intelligence, it will be hard for him to understand the concept of indoor voice and outdoor voice."

I rolled my eyes "I would be okay if his teacher called me about that, better then him getting bullied." I go get my coat and boots.

We leave and go to the first place, it's a charity place. So it was packed with parents, single and together with children. My son who did some digging found we can get all the things we need here. In your face twins, my boy's smart.

"Mom come on this is where, I can get a backpack." He says pulling my arm, guiding me into a line.

I sigh and look at everyone parents are tired, stressed and kids are hungry and tired. I'm just tired and plus I have been shaking from my Starbucks withdrawal.

I look to my son ho is still excited, I play with his hair "So how was study week with your uncles?"

He sighs and looks tired "Well I thought they worked me before that test, but no after the test and I got my score. Mom you have to get back at them they barely let me sleep, and if I wanted to eat I would have to solve a problem." He whined

I played with his hair "It's all for you to be the best you can be." I kissed his forehead

As we waited in comfortable silence for thirty minutes, my son looked around. I turned when he smiled and some guy had given him an edgy backpack.

"Thank you." My son said in a British accent he looked in side "You got everything for me."

The man looked at me "This is your beautiful mother Star,you have a wonderful son." He said shaking my hand

"Thank you...Mr?" I say not sure of his name

He blushes "I am sorry I'm Michael Allen."He even took out a business card to give to me. I read it, he was a child doctor, my son keeps on making me proud.

"Well Allen-" I started

"Please call me Michael." He said nervous

I nodded "All right Michael, we have to leave thank you for helping us." I say squeezing his arm

"No problem, call me anytime." He yelled as my son guided me out

Once we were outside I could breathe fresh air and only hear the wind,

"So we get to see aunt fauna today."I say as we walk

"Cool, but it's not much fun playing indoors." He complained

"Well, she got a new baby you can see." I say remembering the conversation I had with Ivy two days ago.

"Still not good." He said giving me a look

I smile "Don't ask her about the Christmas tree either, you know she hates Christmas thanks to her father."

"I know, but it's still weird mom." He said explaining himself

I smile feeling so warm having a hat on, we stiffed a cab and walked the rest of the way. She welcomed us and talked as we took of our coats.

"So Red, you have what I want?"

I ask watching my son as he pets her plant, he loves the way it shakes.

"Hows your plant doing, you did plant it already?" Pam asks as she prepares the needle

He nods his head "I named him Hiccup."

She raised an eyebrow "Hiccup?" She looked to me

"The main character from How to Train your Dragon, a child film." I explaining

"Mom you cried to, when you thought he was dead." My son points out

"Yeah I also cried when Mufasa died, I have emotions." I watch as Pam is ready

"Sweety come here." Pam says going to the kitchen table, I walk behind my son just in case he runs.

"What's up aunty?" he asks warily as he sees the needle

"Going to school, you need to have shots." She says grabbing his arm

He starts to struggle, until I grab him "Mom you lied!You said you wouldn't give me a shot!" He yelled mad

I rolled my eyes "Am I holding the needle? Now stay still before it breaks in your skin and travels through the bloodstream and kills you." He stands still

I sigh "Remember it hurts more-"

"When your tense." He finishes and he relaxes himself

After the shot, he gives us a nasty look and muttering about "dames" when has he been around Harvey I wonder.

I watch Pam as she cleans the needle "How are my girls?"

I nod my head "Lavender,Rose, and Petunia are doing fine you will see them in two days, Arkahm just masks you guy's pain with medicine they don't even care."

"That's because they know we have better service outside the walls, they noticed your stitches and what not. Batman even questions us, he wants to know who's would help us."

I feel proud to be notice by the Batman, though it also makes me cautious "You would look great with a little girl." I say walking over to her

"You know I can't." She says emotionless

"You think I had my boy?" I ask having her look at me

"They'd take her from me." She said glaring at me

"She can stay with us, plus she could learn something, I mean with my son being the next generation. Though I am more worried if Joker and Harley have a daughter he's try to have my son be his son in law." I say rubbing her back "One of us can always be here ready to leave through a doorway, or when you need a break. You can have a child." I say whispering in my ear

"You should be leaving , Batman will be here soon." She said emotionless and going to prepare

I grab my coat and my sons and we run through a secret tunnel just as I hear Batman's voice.

My heart doesn't stop pounding until we make it home.

"Go take a warm bath, don't want you to get sick." I say taking his coat

"Alright." He said knowing not to ask questions

I make spaghetti for dinner and I kiss my son goodnight. Though I don't sleep as I think what if the Batman saw my son, hanging with the plants.

Poison Ivy

"Who was that boy with your plants?" Batman asked after he beat her

Ivy freaked mentally "That rat was here again, he steals fruit from me. You men have started to pain in my side." She said though hoping Batman would take it.

"Geez Ivy, a kid's starving and you can't give him something to eat." Robin said looking at the plants that grew lots of fruit.

Batman took her back to the asylum, and thought about that boy. For a street rat he was clean,though he could have come from a boy's home and ran away. He would have to be desperate to steal form Poison Ivy, though how come her plants hadn't warned her. Then again she was talking to some woman, about a child.

That's all he got before going to arrest her.


End file.
